Formal dress shirts commonly comprise a collar which includes left and right collar points. Such dress shirts commonly further comprise button fastened sleeve plackets which open at the shirt's left and right cuffs. Such shirt's collar points commonly undesirably curl or otherwise deform, and such shirt's sleeve placket buttons are often fastened, necessarily in a one handed fashion, only with great difficulty. As a result of such collar point deformations and difficulties in sleeve placket buttoning, common dress shirts often defectively and ineffectively clothe a wearer's neck and lower arms or wrists.
The instant inventive assembly solves or ameliorates the above described deficits and difficulties arising upon a common dress shirt's clothing of a wearer's neck and lower arms by operatively associating with the shirt a flexible sheet member which is specially adapted for alternatively functioning as a collar stiffening stay and as a button hook.